¿Cazar o ser Cazado?
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: La existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales, licántropos, Banshees y cazadores, tres razas enemigas pertenecientes a los tres mundos. Pero….¿Qué son los tres mundos? ¿Acaso son realmente diferentes? ¿O son más parecidos de lo que creemos?. Esto es posible con la ayuda de NeePulgaah-Chan *0*
1. Prólogo

"¿Cazar o ser Cazado?"

.

Cazar o ser cazado, la decisión más difícil que se haya tomado jamás.

La existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales, licántropos, Banshees y cazadores, tres razas enemigas pertenecientes a los tres mundos.

Pero….¿Qué son los tres mundos? ¿Acaso son realmente diferentes? ¿O son más parecidos de lo que creemos?.

En un quiebre de lo divino, los tres mundos se fusionan en uno solo, Banshees, Humanos y Licántropos conviviendo en un solo lugar ¿Acaso se podrá mantener la paz? ¿O la guerra se desatará?.

_Amor. Decisiones. _

_Cambios. Obsesiones_

_Peligros. Caprichos._

_Crímenes. Muertes._

Nada está decidido. Nada se ha dicho. Nada está escrito.

_Al menos, no aún._

Lo prohibido está por comenzar, la guerra se desenvolverá, ¿Podrá parar? ¿O seguirá hasta que los mundos se vuelvan a fusionar?.

¿Algún día realmente habrá paz? ¿O simplemente estaremos sumidos en la penumbra gélida de la guerra?

¿Acaso estamos siendo castigados por cometer el pecado imperdonable de amar? ¿O por el pecado de romper lo divino?

¿Debemos cazar, o ser cazado?


	2. 1-El preludio de la desgracia

_**Declaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

¿Cazar o ser Cazado?

.

Observaba la habitación que estaba sumida en la penumbra de la noche. Estaba solo en aquel lugar, recordando…anécdotas, historias. Pero sobre todo, recordándole a él, a Igneel. ¿Cuántos años serian ya? ¿Diez, quizás?, lo único que me queda de él son recuerdos…solo eso, nada más, aquel día….juré que me vengaría de aquella mujer de ojos azules, conocería el odio de los Dragneel. ¿Pero que puede un crio como yo hacer?.

_Nada…_

Suspiré para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mí confundida mente, todo era un puto mar de confusiones, avancé quedo hasta la puerta de mi habitación, estaba completamente cerrada, me detuve a solo centímetros de tener contacto con ella, una sensación en mi pecho se estableció como un obstáculo para dejarme avanzar, pensar o si quiera hablar, un mal presagio, algo sucedió, sucede o sucederá, no lo puedo describir con tanta facilidad, fruncí mi cejas inconscientemente, era como si escuchara, viera y oliera el peligro, _"Déjate de idioteces Natsu", _moví lentamente mi mano para alcanzar los interruptores de energía, la luz se prendió…

—¡Pensé que no prenderías nunca la puta luz, cabeza de lava!

_¡Oh mierda!_, maldito pedazo de mierda, mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que las palpitaciones se introducían en mis oídos, causando una puntada en mi cabeza —¿¡Qué mierda haces en mi casa!? —Exploté, a veces me sacaba de quicio, aún estaba en la misma posición, ningún musculo se movía, nada parecía encajar con mi cuerpo, comencé a respirar lentamente, en el vano intento de calmarme —Lo más importante ¿Cómo entraste?.

Su risa inundó el lugar —Por la ventana idiota.

_Oh, claro…muy típico. _Suspiré para luego unirme a su estrepitosa carcajada. Aun no lo encaraba pero no era necesario para saber de su estado —Ponte ropa, estrella barata de porno. —Su risa mágicamente desapareció para dar lugar a un grito, _¡Bingo!, _al final de cuentas me doy media vuelta para enfrentarlo, me parecía divertida la escena que estaba montando frente a mí, era un completo idiota colocándose la ropa.

—¿Te has enterado? —Me preguntó una vez que se había puesto la ropa, y claro….su camisa estaba al revés.

Le di la espalda para abrir la puerta, me posicioné debajo de ella —Tu camisa esta al revés, descerebrado….—No pude evitar reírme —Pero vamos, cuéntame ¿De qué trata el tema? —Se estaba sacando torpemente su camisa para colocársela, parecía un bebé intentando desnudarse. Lo miré expectante, impaciente por lo próximo que me contaría, quizás…._Claro que no, solo idioteces, Natsu_, me deshice de mi polera y sentí como el frío chocaba con mi formado torso, sentía como calaba mis huesos, odiaba el frío, moví mi cabeza para alejar estos idiotas pensamientos.

—Y claro pasa que….—Un momento Gray estaba hablando, y yo….no le escuché nada.

—Er…..¿Gray?, no te escuché nada. —Me miro con cara de "¿Estas bromeando verdad?", al parecer era importante lo que me dijo —Es enserio, calzoncillo-man. Suspiró, y bueno yo…..solo lo miré con gracia, de un salto me agarré del marco de la puerta —¿Me contaras o no? —Comencé a flexionar mis brazos.

—Si es que me escuchas, claro cabeza de carbón —Hizo una mueca bastante rara —Hace solo unas horas informaron a Ur sobre un cadáver….descuartizado —Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad?.

—No, y más bien descuartizada, pero en realidad…solo esta partida por la mitad, aun no encuentran el cuerpo —Me miro con diversión…

—Oh no, no lo haremos Gray, no quiero que tu madre me apunte la frente con su jodida pistola….no otra vez —Terminé de hacer mis flexiones y bajé del marco.

…

_¡Por una mierda! ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, por supuesto….¿Te suena Stripper?, Natsu_. Juro que algún día de estos lo matare. Nos encontrábamos caminando por el puto bosque que queda a putos kilómetros de mi puta casa. Estaba encabronado, oh sí que lo estaba.

—No es como si la hubieran partido como comúnmente lo hacen….

—Partir a una persona por la mitad no es común, Gray —Evité las ganas de reírme, iba detrás de él y contemplaba el escándalo que estaba haciendo por no poder prender una estúpida linterna, a veces….era mejor darle un tiro, pero aun así es mi amigo. A final de cuentas fui yo quien le pegó la idiotez —¿Puedes prenderla o lo hago y….? —Un golpe en mi cabeza me detuvo y a mis pies cayo la pequeña cosa prendida, Gray me miraba triunfador. Me agaché a la altura del suelo para recogerla, más un sonido nos puso en advertencia, me detuve en seco —¿No fuiste tú ver…..?

—Si te preguntas al ruido, este equivocado amigo, porque te informo que yo no fui.

Recogí el aparato, pero creo que esto ya me lo esperaba, se apagó haciéndoseme imposible el volverla a prender —¿¡Podrías en tu efímera vida, traer algo útil!?.

Luego de aquel inconveniente, comenzamos a avanzar solamente bajo la luz de la luna, hoy era luna llena…El lugar era interminable, sentía como si creciera cada vez que avanzábamos aunque sea un milímetro, aquel ruido que habíamos sentido ya no lo escuchábamos, al parecer solo fue nuestra imaginación, _No idiota, _bueno, no lo fue, era completamente real.

Caminamos por horas, la noche ya estaba muy entrada en penumbras, las hojas secas crujían al ser pisadas por nuestros pies, pero en aquel lugar era como si las hojas clamaran por ayuda, como si al pisarlas gritaran de agonía, _Mucha ficción te está haciendo daño, pendejo, _me seguía moviendo, un paso tras otro, otro y otro….

—¡Por una mierda! —Sentí el fuerte golpe en mi espalda, bien….esto me pasa por hacer cosas que no debería estar haciendo y menos en compañía de Gray. Me di media vuelta aun en el suelo y sentí un olor putrefacto, _no me digas que…._ —Oye Gray…. —Más él no me respondió, no me quería mover, si el cadáver estaba a mi lado seria completamente asqueroso el tener contacto con él, o mejor dicho con ella.

—No me digas nada —Respondió de una maldita vez —Solo…solo levántate de ahí.

Comencé a sudar, quería correr, largarme de una maldita vez, pero yo soy valiente, _¿Realmente lo eres?_. El olor me estaba produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y mi estómago quería devolver todo lo que había comido al transcurrir el día. Y para –mejorar- la situación el sonido de la policía cada vez se hacía más presente. Miramos por última vez el cadáver y salimos corriendo de ahí, queríamos dejar eso atrás, como si nunca lo hubiéramos visto. Corrimos kilómetros, ¡el puto bosque era interminable!, pero solo nos llegó a tal punto la callera, la madre de Gray, Ur nos había pillado, sigiloso como un tigre me escondí detrás de un árbol.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Gray? —Preguntó, su mirada mostraba perfectamente que quería la verdad.

—Bueno yo….veras mamá….

—¿Estas con Natsu? —Hizo a un lado a Gray, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el árbol, pero su caminata se detuvo.

—¡No! Veras yo….escuché cuando te llamaron por lo de….ya tú sabes —Alcé un poco mi cabeza para mirar de reojo, claro, mi color de cabello no me servía para pasar muy desapercibido —Sabes que soy muy curioso, pero ya me iba, al fin de cuentas no quiero estar aquí —La tomó por la espalda y se alejó junto a ella, dejándome completamente solo en aquel lugar.

Los segundos pasaron convirtiéndose en minutos, y los minutos en horas, y yo aún seguía de pie en aquella soledad, emprendí camino hacia algún lugar, la idea era salir de ahí cuanto antes, no quería permanecer más tiempo.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando, el sudor bajaba por mi frente, cayendo finalmente como gotas de cristal al suelo, me detuve un momento, estaba fatigado, cerré mis ojos, despreocupándome solo un momento, y en ese momento paso lo peor que pudo haber pasado jamás, abrí mis ojos sorprendido y frente a mi estaba una criatura humana…._Eso no es humano…._era una persona de ojos amarillos, grandes garras y mucho pelo, sus colmillos eran gigantes, el tiempo pareciese haberse detenido mientras yo me detenía a observarlo fijamente, pero un acto de rapidez clavo toda su dentadura en un costado de mi torso, para luego desaparecer.

Caí al frío suelo, el sabor metálico estaba cubriendo mis papilas gustativas, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, produciendo que las ojos se levantaran a mí alrededor para salir volando en diferentes direcciones, y yo…yo me encontraba agonizando en aquel lugar, mi único acompañante era la luna.

…_Eso fue el preludio de la desgracia…_


	3. 2-¿Hombre lobo?

_**Declaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

¿Cazar o ser Cazado?

.

Me removí incomodo en la helada cama, al despertar había encontrado mi torso ensangrentado, y recordé lo de ayer por la noche, en un momento determinado había perdido completamente la conciencia, y como si fuera por arte de magia, hoy en este preciso momento me encontraba en mi habitación, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo, absolutamente todo hubiese sido un jodido sueño, en una jodida broma.

A duras penas me levanté, avancé hacia el baño y frenando frente al espejo me observé, mi rostro estaba lívido, y mis ojos se encontraban ausente, carentes de mi brillo característico. _Tal vez nada volverá a ser igual…_

Sentí pequeños golpes provenientes de la puerta, suspiré y con pasos quedos avancé hasta ella, abrí la puerta y frente a mi estaba Erika, mi madre, con un físico envidiable, piel tersa, pelo rubio y ojos color oliva, era la ideal de la perfección según a mis ojos. _Y los de tu padre…_

—Natsu, cariño te llamado a desayunar hace media hora, llegaras tarde —Era un poco pequeña, me llegaba hasta la nariz, invadió, repito, invadió mi privacidad, entrando como si nada, fue directo a la ducha, largo el agua y pasando tranquilamente detrás mío, me empuja hacia la ducha con el agua corriendo, ¡Agua helada! —Me voy al trabajo, procura no molestar a ningún maestro hoy, te amo —_Si como no…,_ y desapareció por la puerta.

...::::::::…::::::::…::::::::…

—¡Dragneel! ¿Arias el honor de entrar por una maldita vez? —Macao, maldito viejo pervertido, le gruñí de mala gana y fui directo a mi asiento, bajo la mirada de Gray…Gray….¡Tenia que contarle!.

—_Oye Natsu —_El idiota de Gray comenzó a susurrarme en medio de la clase, procurando de que Macao no nos encontrara —_¿Me dirás que mierda paso contigo ayer?_

Me iba a girar a hablarle pero unos sonidos muy agudos llegaron a mis oídos, ocasionándome un dolor horrible, fue inevitable el cubrirme mis oídos, realmente dolía, pero una voz destacó de entre todos los demás sonidos.

—_**Aún no he entrado a clases mamá, ¡claro!, estoy algo nerviosa**_ —Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y desde ahí pude apreciar a una hermosa rubia de perfecta figura, se levantó para encaminarse dentro del edificio, revisaba algo en su bolso —_**Que idiota soy, se me ha quedado el bolígrafo en el escritorio…bueno veré que puedo hacer, adiós mamá y mándale saludos a papá**_ —El sonido del celular cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta que un toque en la puerta nos advirtió, de ella entró la rubia junto a uno de los inspectores. Macao se acercó a ella, para luego dirigirse hacia nosotros.

—¡Chicos y chicas!, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, una nueva compañera, espero que la reciban con calidez, siéntate detrás de Dragneel.

Con pasos elegantes se comenzó a acercar, estaba tan ensimismado, que incluso ignoraba por completo a Gray, Lucy tomó asiento, como un idiota, tome veloz un bolígrafo que estaba en mi mesa y girándome hacia ella se lo entregué. Me miró con extrañeza, pero me sonrió, una sonrisa tan cálida que…

—¡Dragneel deja de coquetearle a la nueva! —Oh mierda, el pervertido de Macao.

Ambos nos sonreímos, mi cara comparada con la de ella me daba mil patadas en el culo, en este mismo instante mi cara debió haber sido una de las mejores de los idiotas —_Gracias…_

…:::::::…:::::…::::::…

Iba caminando por el pasillo, me había librado de Gray hace un buen rato, y desde hace un buen rato escuchaba los murmullos más lejanos del instituto, me estaba enterando de la vida de todos, y eso, eso me hostigaba. Iba a bajar las escaleras, sumido en mi mundo pero en pleno pasillo estaban Juvia, Sting y Lucy. Intenté escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

—_**Hola Lucy, yo soy Juvia, espero que nos llevemos bien, y él es…**_ —Su novio, terminé de concluir, apuntó hacia Sting y este solo sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era algo…_¿Venenosa?_, si eso. Juvia y Sting, ambos eran la pareja más popular del instituto, los vi partir hacia algún lugar de aquel grande edificio.

De un momento a otro vi a una peliroja con busto exuberante parada delante de mí, me quede paralizado, todo pareciese haberse detenido, solo estábamos ella y yo, nadie existía, nadie estaba. Intenté caminar hacia ella pero mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, me miraba seria, fijo, destellaba misterio…mucho misterio. Movió su boca y en un susurro casi inexistente dijo… —_Erza…—_Avanzó hacia mí y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

—Oye tío, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Era la voz de un hombre….¡Gray!, pestañee repetidas veces y ahí estaba él…..tocándome el hombro, me separé bruscamente —Tranquilo idiota, soy yo. ¿Me contaras lo que te sucedió ayer en la noche?.

Mientras comenzaba a contarle y esperaba a que me creyera llegamos a mi casa, mi mamá aun no salía de su trabajo.

—Entonces…..¿Una cosa te mordió y te encontraste con una peliroja?

—Si.

—Entonces…..¿Una cosa te mordió y te encontraste con una peliroja?

—Si —Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Entonces…..¿Una cosa te mordió….

—¡Que sí, joder que sí! —Estallé literalmente, me paré de mi lugar, necesitaba golpear algo y él podría ser una buena opción. Me adentré al baño indicándole que me siguiera, me levante la polera y divisamos el parche que me había colocado solo en la mañana, estaba manchado, pero al sacármelo no había absolutamente nada, ni rastros, ni marcas…nada.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos —Esta bien…creo que con esto intentaré creerte…¡Ya sé! buscaré información y luego te diré que es lo que sucede aquí —Y antes de que pudiera replicarle salió disparado escalera abajo, el muy cabrón había huido.

…:::::::…:::::::…:::::::…

Gray

Salí lo más rápido de ahí, tenía que averiguar que mierda sucedía aquí, y ahora. Llegué a mi casa, no me detuve a saludar ni a Ur, Ultear y Meredy, las tres me miraron sorprendidas.

Me senté de golpe frente a mi computadora, y en google tecleé "Hombre lobo", algo…no sé qué, algo me decía que debía de comenzar por ahí, llámenlo un sexto sentido de los idiotas o algo. Me aparecieron varias opciones de búsqueda, revisé cada una de ellas. Abrí una muy particular que llamó mi atención.

-"Tal como sucede con el vampiro, existe más de una manera de entrar en el exclusivo club de los **licántropos**, los hombres lobo. Si no estás convencido de probar las bondades de transformarte en un no muerto que se alimenta de sangre ajena, piensa en los beneficios que puede reportarte el cambiar de hábitos y formas con la luna llena: no debes temer a la luz del sol, ni a los símbolos religiosos; tan siquiera debes preocuparte por las balas y otros objetos de plata, nada más. Para pensarlo.

**1. Ser mordido por un hombre lobo**

**2. Poseer la salvia mágica**

…."

No seguí leyendo esa parte, me quedaba claro que la primera opción era la indicada, pero aun así seguí informándome.

"**El hombre lobo, también conocido como licántropo, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. Se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos (probablemente junto con el del vampiro), y aún hoy, mucha gente cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de "hombres bestia". Un hombre lobo es una persona que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior**.

**Según la tradición, la mayoría de los hombres lobo no se transforman en tales voluntariamente (sólo los magos y los hombres lobos auténticos, es decir, no malditos, pueden hacerlo); son víctimas de una maldición, y sufren enormemente a la hora de su metamorfosis. Lo que es peor, al transformarse pierden completamente la conciencia humana volviéndose peligrosos incluso para sus seres queridos. La única manera de librar a un hombre lobo de su maldición es dándole muerte. Un hombre lobo es un hombre completamente normal la mayor parte del tiempo y se comporta de manera natural, y con los sentidos más desarrollados, además de estar en buen estado de salud y forma física. No es lo mismo un hombre lobo maldito a causa de un hechizo que un hombre lobo auténtico.  
A diferencia de los auténticos hombres lobo, las víctimas de la licantropía tienen únicamente dos aspectos: el humano y el animal, o el humano y el de bestia humana. Cuando no se encuentra bajo la apariencia de un ser humano, la víctima de licantropía posee la mente de un animal: no sabe lo que hace y tampoco puede controlar sus acciones. Sin embargo, los hombres lobos auténticos, también llamados purasangres, saben lo que hacen y controlan sus transformaciones."**

Okey…okey, esto no me sirve de mucho, pero por todo lo que me comentó Natsu, estaba bajo la conclusión de que mi amigo, el pelirosa, imperativo y galán del instituto, además de ser capitán del equipo de Básquetbol, era un licántropo.

…::::::::…:::::::…::::::…

Natsu

La noche ya había entrado y no obtenía ninguna llamada de Gray, me pareció extraño, ahora mi intención era ducharme para luego dormir, me estaba paseando por mi casa con el torso desnudo, una costumbre de Gray, _Contagiosa…_, claro, una sensación extraña me comenzó a invadir, mis sentidos, mi cuerpo y mi mente. Un dolor de cabeza me hizo retroceder para chocar con la fría pared, me deslicé hasta caer sentado, me agarré la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar el dolor, pero este no cesaba, incluso aumentaba cada vez más. A lo lejos sentí un aullido, dirigiéndose, al parecer hacia mí, luego sentí una voz.

—Natsu Dragneel…

Y frente a mí se encontraba la misma peliroja.

_Who, who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me there waiting for you  
Who, who are you?_


	4. 3-Mr & Mrs Heartfilia

_**Declaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

¿Cazar o ser Cazado?

.

—¿Quién eres? —Saqué las manos de mi cabeza lentamente, ella aún estaba ahí, parada, elegante, misteriosa e intimidadora, el silencio ya era incomodo, no se movía, yo no me movía, nada se movía, harto ya de la situación, le alegué —¿¡Quién mierda eres!?.

Más ella sonrío, desató sus brazos de su pecho, dejándolos caer a sus costados, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, sus dientes en grandes colmillos y sus ojos…sus ojos cambiaron de cafés a amarillos.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar…Natsu.

.:::::::…:::::::…:::::::…

—¿Quieres decir que soy un hombre lobo? —Inquirí a Gray con confusión, ambos estábamos con el equipo de basquetbol en los camarines, teníamos entrenamiento —No seas idiota, acá en Magnolia no existen los hombres lobos —Caminaba hacia mi casillero mientras secaba mi rebelde cabello —No es más que un mi….

—¿¡Qué es un mito, señor Dragneel!? —Oh joder, no, Macao siempre jodiendo mis momentos….gritando. Al no darle respuesta frunció su ceño —¡Vamos mueve tu maldito trasero a la cancha! —Y abandonó la habitación bajo la mirada de Gray, la de mis compañeros y la mía, la puerta se cerró lentamente….nadie se movió, aunque la puerta se abrió de nuevo —¡A la cancha holgazanes! —Y todos en sincronización nos encaminamos a la cancha.

Al llegar al lugar vi en las gradas a Lucy….acompañada de Juvia, quien animaba a Sting, se veía tan hermosa, moví mi cabeza en negación para alejar mis pensamientos y enfocarme en el entrenamiento. Nos colocamos en posiciones a la delantera íbamos Sting y yo, ambos capitanes, el sonido del silbato nos indicó el comienzo del entrenamiento. Fui uno de los primeros en moverme, tome hábilmente el balón, esto no era algo que me complicara, pero ahora se me era más fácil…._extraño. _Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a uno de los aros, pero frente mío se interpuso Sting impidiéndome la pasada, ambos sonreímos y de un salto llegué a al aro para encestar de una buena vez. Las voces se elevaron eufóricas, rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia las gradas, pero me lleve una gran decepción al ver que la hermosa rubia no estaba.

Así continuamos con el entrenamiento hasta finalizar la tarde, y ahora, solo por un capricho de Gray nos encontrábamos de vuelta a aquel bosque, al cual no quería volver —Oye Gray, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Y solo con un ademan de su mano indicándome la parte trasera de su auto, comprendí, llevar una pala solo significaba una cosa, y esa cosa no era para nada bienvenida.

Llegamos después de caminar a un lugar apartado del lugar en el cual había una casa, estaba demacrada y….calcinada, completamente calcinada, me impresionaba como aún estaba de pie, sin derrumbarse. Saqué mi teléfono para alumbrar el lugar, mientras Gray revisaba el suelo por alguna pista, y efectivamente encontramos huellas que nos llevaron hasta una parte que tenía tierra suelta, comenzamos a escavar, el frío se estaba haciendo presente, pero a Gray parecía no importarle….a veces odiaba que su madre fuera la Sheriff de la ciudad.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, estaba cansado, mi respiración se hiso forzosa y mi vista se estaba nublando, comencé a sudar —Oye Natsu, ¿Qué sucede? —Más no pude contestarle, nada salía de mi garganta, él se separó repentinamente de mi lado —_Acónito…—_¿¡Y que mierda era eso!?.

De rápidos movimientos comenzó a buscar algo alrededor del círculo, encontrando un lazo, que comenzó a despojarlo de la tierra, una vez que terminó de jalar llegó hacia una planta de pétalos morados.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, mocosos? —Esa voz…..¡Erza!, y efectivamente ella se encontraba frente a nosotros, Gray la miraba consternado y yo apenas la veía —Oye tú, Gray…¿Has de saber no? Tira esa planta lejos, a tu amigo le está haciendo daño.

No escuché respuesta inmediata por parte de Gray, lo más extraño era ¿Cómo ella sabía el nombre del idiota? Y más aún ¿Qué coño era esa planta?

—Mujer lobo…..¿Debería de hacerte mal no? —¿¡Por qué Gray sabe más que yo!?, ambos se miraban desafiantes, y yo…¡Yo estaba con una mirada que causaba lastima hasta a una naranja!.

La peliroja lanzó una sonora carcajada —Yo soy una beta, él es un omega, existe una gran escala de rangos —Y por si sola arrebató la planta de las manos de Gray y la tiro lejos, con una increíble fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos volví a sentir mi cuerpo, y también sentí un ambiente hostil entre ellos dos, decidí intervenir —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? Y ¿Quién es la mujer del cadáver?. —En sus ojos se veía diversión.

—Sé mucho más de lo que aparento, Dragneel, pues….esta es mi casa y la mujer del cadáver, es mi hermana —Su sonrisa desapareció repentinamente, comenzó a rodearnos —Solo quiero decirte que tienes que creerle a tu amigo, el idiota sabe, y mucho —Se escuchó un reclamo por parte de Gray —Y lo más importante….—Se posó delante de mí, inclinándose a mi altura —_Mantente alejado de los Heartfilia._

Y desapareció.

…::::::::…:::::::…:::::::…:::::::…

Mi intención era seguir avanzando, pero un rubio de ojos azules se interpuso en mi camino, acorralándome contra los casilleros, su mirada era desafiante, más en mí no producía ningún efecto.

—Quiero que me digas tu secreto, Dragneel —Su ceño se frunció y con su mano echa puño golpeo el casillero que estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi cara —¿Qué usas? ¿Esteroides, alguna sustancia química?

—¿Te refieres a mi desempeño en el campo….

—No juegues conmigo, sea lo que sea, lo descubriré y también lo adquiriré.

Y sin más se alejó de mi vista, era...es un tipo raro, me impresiona como Juvia sale con él, debe ser por la popularidad, iba tan descoordinado, desconectado y todo lo que se asemeje a un idiota que no me percaté de que había chocado con…¡Lucy!.

—Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba y….

—No, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa —Me arrodille para recoger sus cosas, unos cuantos libros y unos lápices, nada que fuera de gran valor —¿Cómo te sientes en tu segundo día de clases? —Le pregunté mientras me ofrecí ir a dejarla a su casa, extrañada acepto.

—Ha sido cómodo, siempre quise entrar aquí, y ya he hablado con muchos.

—Incluyendo a Sting y Juvia —Murmuré casi en un gruñido.

—Oh si son buena gente, por cierto dime Lucy —Me giré a verla y me estaba sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa en un hermoso rostro, contrastaba a la perfección.

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, solo dime Natsu —Le guiñé un ojo, causándole un ligero sonrojo.

Caminamos un largo límite de tiempo, conversamos de cosas triviales, intereses comunes y cualquier cosa que hacen las personas para conocerse. En un momento equis un aullido llegó a mis odios.

—_Aléjate de los Heartfilia._

Supe que se trataba de Erza, la única mujer misteriosa y diabólicamente intimidante que era capaz de producir este efecto en mí, necesitaba respuestas, y sé que las encontraría con ella.

—Hey, Natsu ¿Estas bien? —Pestañeé unas varias veces para fijarme que Lucy me sacaba ventaja en unos cuantos pasos, negando con la cabeza le dije que me encontraba bien, para luego seguir con el camino. —Hoy mi auto estaba en el mecánico, siento hacerte caminar todo esto —Efectivamente llevábamos unos dos kilómetros caminando, su casa estaba alejada un tanto del instituto.

—No me afecta en nada, yo me ofrecí a acompañarte.

Una vez que llegamos a su casa….bien eso no era precisamente una casa, más bien era una mansión, en la entrada principal habían dos rubios, un hombre de edad, mirada seria y áspera acompañado de una mujer idéntica a Lucy, su madre y su padre.

—Oh querida, pensamos que llegarías más tarde —Saltó la mujer a recibirla con un cariñoso abrazo.

—Lucy, hija ¿Quién es el que te acompaña? —Preguntó su padre, más cuando posaron su mirada en mí, sentí más de tres miradas, eché un vistazo soslayadamente a las ventanas de la mansión, y precisamente en ellas había varios ojos mirándome, solo alcancé a distinguir una cabellera azul y una rubia, los demás se esfumaron antes de que pudiera distinguirlos. Pero volviendo al asunto de los padres de Lucy, en sus ojos se notaba una cierta chispa de confusión acompañada de seriedad y desconfianza.

—Es solo un compañero de clases, papá, se llama Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

Los nervios invadieron todo mi cuerpo, sus miradas filosas aún estaban fijas en mi ser —Un gusto conocerlos señores Heartfilia, pero yo ya me voy retirando, Lucy ya está a salvo.

Solo no pude continuar con mi camino cuando la señora Heartfilia me habló —Oh querido, para nosotros es un gusto que nos acompañaras a cenar.

—Creo que tendrá que ser para otra ocasión, mi madre debe de estar preocupada….

—Nada de eso, queremos que seas nuestro invitado especial —Acotó el rubio mayor con una sonrisa que achinaba sus ojos, me daba escalofríos. Y de un pequeño empujoncito por parte de la mujer entré a la mansión.

¿En qué lío me metí?...

…_And we all know how to fake it baby_

_And all we know is gone_

_We must be killers_

_Children of the wild ones_

_Killers_

_Where we got left to run?_

_Killer…_


	5. 4-Sentimiento de manada

_**Declaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

¿Cazar o ser Cazado?

.

Una vez dentro de la gran mansión pude observar cada detalle de esta, era cómoda, agradable, las paredes eran de un color marfil adornadas por diferentes tipos de modelos antiguos, era grande, el solo living era mi habitación con la de mi madre junta, realmente gigante aquel lugar, seguí avanzando hasta llegar al comedor, donde en el centro del lugar había una enorme mesa de maderas y vidrio, varios sirvientes estaban en cada esquina de cada lugar, todo era correcto. Fui sacado de mis indagaciones al sentir la voz cálida de Lucy.

—¿Qué hacemos para pasar el tiempo? —Me tomó de la mano para conducirlo al segundo piso —La cena aún no está lista —Estuvo un rato meditando, sus caras eran…algo extrañas, pero me conmovían, se veía…tan, tan….Lucy —¡Ya sé!, tal vez te podría hacer un recorrido por mi casa.

Con un movimiento de mi cabeza le dije que sí, aunque estaba algo temeroso, algo se me hacía sospechoso y no me gustaba, tenia deseos de irme de ahí, sea como sea, incluso era capaz de tirarme por una ventana. Me llevo de la mano por varios lugares de su casa, estaba más concentrado en el tacto de su piel por la mía que los extraños adornos del lugar, detuvimos nuestro andar para posicionarnos frente a una escalera hacia el subterráneo, mi interés e indagación se hicieron presentes, para incitarla a ir hice como si estuviera confundido y comencé a caminar hacia ahí, hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

—Eh…no creo que debamos de ir ahí —Me inquirió, inquieta.

—¿Por qué no? —Le devolví con curiosidad, de verdad quería saber.

Hizo una mueca extraña para luego caminar hacia el lugar. Comenzamos a descender, cada paso que dábamos era como si algo se clavara en mi pecho, oprimiéndolo. Lucy soltó mi mano delicadamente para luego proceder a alumbrar el lugar, la ampolleta se prendió y obtuvimos una mejor vista del lugar.

Las paredes eran de ladrillo, y el suelo solo de cemento, en el centro había una gran esa con cortes, grandes y pequeños, en una esquina del techo colgaban unas gruesas cadenas, y lo que más llamó mi atención fue el arsenal, sí, un arsenal de armas, habían de varios diseños a variados modelos, en resumen aquel lugar dejaba que pensar.

—Te preguntaras…—Su voz hizo eco en la habitación —Del porque hay varias armas y diferentes artefactos, mis padres son…..

—Solo somos una noble familia que vende armas hacia el extranjero, nada más que eso —Una tercera voz inundó el lugar, dirigí mi vista hacia la escalera, de aquella venia bajando un peliazul, era aproximadamente de mi tamaño, su piel era clara, sus ojos color oliva y tenía un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

—¡Jellal!, lo siento…pensé —Lucy se puso irremediablemente nerviosa —Que estabas arriba, además solo mirábamos, nada comprometedor —Mentirosa…, observé su rostro y sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un rosa pálido, más la mirada de Jellal seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Sentimos unos un pequeño ruido proveniente de unos tacones, detrás de Jellal apareció la Señora Heartfilia —Oh chicos imaginé que estaban aquí, Jellal ¿Saludaste a nuestro invitado? —El peliazul negó con la cabeza para luego retirarse, la rubia lo miró desaprobatoriamente —No te preocupes querido, siempre ha sido así —Me habló, con un gesto de mano le di a entender que no debía preocuparse.

Los tres emprendimos una caminata hacia el comedor, ya instalados en la mesa se encontraban, el señor Heartfilia, una pelirosa de ojos cafés, Jellal y al lado del peliazul, una rubia de ojos azules mucho mayor. La rubia madre tomó asiento al lado de su marido mientras que Lucy se sentó al lado de Jellal y yo al lado de la rubia de ojos azules. El ambiente era algo tenso, bueno quizás no algo, sino muy tenso, ¿Debo recalcar el muy?.

La comida fue servida por una chica de hebras rosas y ojos azules, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Virgo, todo, absolutamente todo transcurrió de "lo más normal".

El señor Heartifilia levanto solo un poco una fina copa que en su interior contenía vino –del caro-, movió el líquido en el interior y luego se dirigió hacia mí —Y dime Natsu ¿Tú bebes? —Las demás personas esperaban expectantes mi respuesta, incluso Lucy.

—Er…yo, yo no tomo vino, gracias —Virgo estaba a punto de servirme.

—Oh vamos pequeño no seas tímido —Acotó la madre de Lucy —¿Cerveza?.

—No gracias.

Luego de eso, el ambiente tenso se olvidó por un momento, solo por un momento, conocí a casi todos los que habitaban aquella mansión, incluyendo a los sirvientes que, para Lucy eran unos más de su familia. Aunque me cueste admitirlo la pase realmente bien, aunque una que otra pregunta salieron de la boca de los presentes, dirigidas hacia mí y Lucy, además Jellal nunca cambio su mirada hacia mí, sé que le provocaba cierta desconfianza.

—Lo siento —Me habló Lucy una vez que estuvimos solos en la puerta principal de la mansión.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Inquirí mientras torcía mi seño.

—Por esta desastrosa cena —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron lentamente mientras bajaba su mirada apenada.

—No te preocupes —Dirigí mi mano derecha hacia su hombro, inclinándome un poco para estar a su altura —He tenido peores —Afirmé y tomando su mentón la obligué a que me mirara. Su hermoso rostro me cautivo, en todo sentido de las palabras, aunque ya la había visto infinidad de veces, estaba vez la encontraba más hermosa que siempre, bien, no digo que sea hermosa, es bellísima. Como si el resto se congelara comenzamos a acercarnos lenta y dolorosamente, aun manteniendo nuestras miradas entrelazadas estábamos a punto de rosar nuestro labios para sumirnos en un delicado beso, pero…

—Hey Dragneel, deberías irte ya —Al lado de nosotros apareció Jellal separándonos de inmediato, ambos estábamos sonrojados —No creo que Lucy necesite un beso tan comprometedor, menos proviniendo de ti —Ese comentario me encabrono.

—¡Jellal! —Lucy se soltó bruscamente del agarré, me estaba enojando pero al ver la cara de Lucy todo enojo se fue a la mierda del mundo —Sé más educado.

A regañadientes Jellal ofreció una disculpa para luego retirarse, mientras que nosotros una vez que desapareció de nuestra vista largamos una carcajada al unísono —Bien, creo que nos veremos mañana —Le sonreí.

Más no recibí respuesta, solo un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

…::::::…::::::…::::::….

—Bicho raro.

—Cerda anoréxica.

—Friki.

—Sasha Grey.

—Estrella porno….y barata.

—¿¡Pueden parar su escandalo!? —Exploté, frente a mí se encontraban Erza y Gray.

—¡No nos interrumpas! —Me gruñeron los dos, causando que levantara mis manos en forma de rendición.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la cena en casa de los Heartfilia, en ese lapso de tiempo no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, bueno solo han ocurrido un alcance de 10 muertes seguidas en esa semana, normal.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Erza ya que como siempre anda con sus paranoias, sí, cabe recalcar que he hablado más con ella, pero al parecer no se lleva bien con Gray, mire de soslayo hacia donde se encontraban,

—Hijo de puta.

—Gorda.

—¡Bastardo mal na….

Bien, creo que los dejaré solos por un momento, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y un recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

_-Iba caminando hacia mi siguiente clase, Química con el viejo Wakaba, y como estaba pasando los últimos días Sting acortó mi camino, fastidiado y con mala cara lo miré._

—_¿Qué mierda quieres?_

_Su sonrisa arrogante apareció a flote —Solo decirte que descubriré tu secreto Dragneel.-_

El muy rubio teñido —¡_Soy natural maldito cabeza de chicle! —_Parpadee repetidas veces, otra vez no me estaba controlando y escuchaba lo que no debería de escuchar, o quizás solo era mi cabeza —Oye Er…

—¡Ojos caídos!

—¡Fea!

Me quedé estático en mi lugar, ni un pelo se me movía, y un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, ambos estaban rodando, sí, rodando en el suelo, chocando con todo lo que se les interponía en su batalla, de verdad temí por mi mejor amigo, Erza era una mujer lobo tenía una fuerza sobrenatural y… ¡Oh mierda!, una de sus manos echa puño se dirigía hacia la horrible cara de Gray. En un dos por tres llegué hacia ellos y detuve el brazo de Erza, impidiendo una cirugía no deseada en el rostro den Gray, ¿Qué recibí?, un golpe por parte de los dos.

—¡Vengan cabrones! —Incitó Erza, sentía esto como si nos conociéramos desde pequeños, _el sentimiento de manada. _Y entre los tres comenzamos a repartir golpes en diferentes direcciones, quizás deberíamos de olvidarnos un poco sobre quien me mordió y el tenebroso sótano de los Heartfilia.

_-Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do? _

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you-_


	6. 5-Naturaleza y desventajas

_**Declaimer: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

¿Cazar o ser Cazado?

.

Jellal

Aún recuerdo el rostro de aquel pelirosa, no es que me queje, pero por su "naturaleza" no puede estar con Lucy…..al igual que Erza y yo. Aquella peliroja que esta tatuada muy en mí, aquella mujer que consigo lleva mi corazón, aquella mujer que por ser ella no puedo a amarla, aquella mujer por la cual estoy obligado a dejarla.

—Jellal cariño, es hora de que salgamos a entrenar —La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, irrumpiendo en ella mi madre, Michelle —Recuerda que hoy es luna llena —Y sin ningún aviso más me dejo solo.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi cama, tantas cosas que han de suceder y que ya sucedieron, todo es tan confuso, todo es tan "ideado". A veces siento que solo somos marionetas para él. Al salir de mi cuarto me topé con Lucy, ella solo era una víctima más de "los planes Heartfilia", es decir "El código".

—¡Lo siento Jellal! —Me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse escaleras abajo —¡Estoy llegando tarde!.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia me dirigí al sótano, precisamente al arsenal, ahí en ese lugar se encontraba mi katana, y como era de esperarse también se encontraba mi madre —Hoy entrenaremos todo el resto de día, y para cuando llegue la noche nos pondremos en acción —Aquella mujer era tan venenosa, que sentía repulsión por ella, pero a la vez seguía siendo mi madre, aquel lazo aún me unía a ella y a todos los Heartfilia.

—Sí, madre —Aquellos dos simples palabras salieron con aspereza de mi garganta hacia el exterior. Ella solo sonrió con soberbia.

Ya habíamos llegado al mismo lugar de siempre, cada semana era esto, cada mes, cada día pero sobre todo cada luna llena, mi entrenamiento comenzó. Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos y a mi mente llegó un recuerdo, de Erza.

—_Jellal, sabes que no podemos estar juntos —Su mirada estaba cubierta de lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar, era una niña frágil y pequeña envuelta en un cuerpo de una mujer fuerte._

—_Y tú sabes que esto va contra las reglas de ambos —Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos, ambos nos encontrábamos solos en aquella hostil y fría habitación, aislados de los demás —Pero las reglas se hicieron para romperlas —Y busqué sus labios para juntarlos con los míos, ambos éramos unos adolescentes en un juego de adultos, ambos éramos tan frágiles como sumisos, ambos éramos el uno para el otro._

_Comencé a recostarla en el áspero suelo, con delicadeza. Cuando la tenía en mis brazos la sentía tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan….mía. Comenzó a corresponderme con timidez, a veces no la lograba comprender del todo, llevábamos años en esto, años escondiéndonos de los demás, ¿por qué ahora?. Me separé un poco de ella y le sonreí._

_Pero aquel momento no duró demasiado, todo a nuestro alrededor se tornó de un rojo intenso, un rojo de llamas, ella me miró espantada y con rapidez logré sacarla de ahí, pero cuando llegamos fuera, unos gritos desgarradores comenzaron a escucharse. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer gotas saladas y con ello quería ir directo hacia la casa, pero fue interrumpida por una rubia que se posicionó frente a ella, Michelle._

—_¿Dónde vas, Scarlet? —En sus manos tenía un envase lleno de bencina —Todo se está reduciendo a cenizas, no puedes salvar a nadie —Su mirada cambió drásticamente —Jellal, nos vamos —Y lo peor sucedió, Erza me miró con incredulidad._

—_Creí….creí que te importaba —Sus manos se hicieron puños y su mirada se dirigió al suelo —Pero veo que solo me utilizaste para cazar a mi familia… —Alzó su mirada y estaba completamente cambiada, sus ojos eran amarillos y sus colmillos estaban grandes —¡Me las pagaras, tú y toda tu maldita familia! —Aquella palabras me hirieron, pero me dolió más lo que hice, Erza se había lanzado hacia Michelle y yo me interpuse entre ellas, hiriendo a Erza. Mi madre solo me tomó del brazo y nos introdujimos en lo profundo del bosque, lo último que escuche fue un desgarrador grito de Erza llamando a su hermana. Esa fue la última vez que supe de ella._

—_¡Eclair!._

Aquel recuerdo aún me atormenta, han pasado ya aproximadamente siete años desde aquello, de adolescentes nos convertimos en adultos sin nuestro propio consentimiento.

Natsu

—_¡…neel…._

—_¡gneel…._

—¡Dragneel!

Salté en mi asiento, pero aun dormido dije —Tengo un proceso bioquímico en el hipotálamo debido a la segregación de dopamina —Lo dije tan seguro de mí mismo que, un silencio sepulcral quedó en la sala de clases.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Que estoy enamorado de Lucy —Dije sin más para luego dejar caer mi cabeza a mi mesa….¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!, levanté mi cabeza y rápidamente busqué a Lucy, estaba solo unos asientos de mí y, estaba sonrojada.

—Fuera de mi clase, Natsu….—La voz de Wakaba mostraba un claro enfado por la interrupción de su clase —¡Ahora! —Y antes de que siguiera gritándome con velocidad tomé mis cosas y salí de la sala, sin antes escuchar una carcajada burlona de Sting. Gray salió seguido de mí, y ambos emprendimos camino hacia algún lugar.

—Oye flamitas, estuvo bien buena tu declaración —Y antes de que se riera lo golpee en las costillas —Maldito….

—No te rías Gray, mira que tú aun no tienes el valor de confesarte a Juvia —Quedó en silencio por un momento —Hoy es luna llena —Suspiré con pesadez.

—Lo sé —Me giré hacia su dirección y con una sonrisa arrogante me mostró unas cadenas de un grosor que dejaba que pensar, ah claro, también con esposas, a veces, solo a veces odiaba que fuera hijo de Ur.

Luego de aquello no vi a Lucy en todo el día, me pareció raro, pero seamos razonables, su familia es rara, muy rara. Me encontraba en mi habitación amarrado completamente con aquellas cadenas que tenía Gray, ya era de noche, y la luna adornaba el obscuro cielo. Cerré mis ojos y una imagen fugaz de Lucy se atravesó sin remordimientos. Y luego de aquello lo último que recuerdo fue como de mi garganta salían desgarradores gritos acompañados de mi cuerpo en una serie de espasmos que me hacían delirar.

Gray

Estaba sentado en el suelo fuera de la habitación de Natsu, sus gritos cada vez eran más intensos y desgarradores, realmente me dolía escucharlo, joder es mi mejor amigo. Un intenso sonido me sacó de mis indagaciones, apresurado abrí la puerta y ¡Sorpresa!, las cadenas estaban sobre la cama, y sin ningún rastro de Natsu.

Jellal

Ya era hora, la hora en que la desquiciada de mi madre se convertiría en una cazadora sin piedad, avanzábamos cautelosos en el frondoso y mustio bosque, mi corazón palpitaba desembocado, no lograba calmarme, algo pasaría. Y como si de un adivino me tratase, frente a nosotros estaba una mujer peliroja…Erza. Quedé en completo shock, no lo podía asimilar, tantos años sin verla, tantos años sin sentir su piel contra la mía, sin sentir todo su ser cerca mío, y que, de la noche a la mañana llegara así como así….era, ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo.

—Nuestra noche de suerte, cariño —Michelle se acercó a mí y me tendió una pistola de gran potencia, la tomé tembloroso y apunté hacia Erza —Vuélale esa horrible cara, y haz que se retuerza a nuestros pies.

Apreté mi mandíbula, no quería, claro que no quería, su rostro se asemejaba al de un ángel.

Al ver que ella no se movía le susurré —_Por favor vete….no quiero hacerte daño…._—Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis parpados. Y ella seguía sin hacerme caso.

—¡Felicidades ya cumplí 100 años! —Gritó con severidad mi madre, para luego tomar mi mano entre las suyas y disparar hacia Erza, ambos reaccionamos moviéndonos, ella alcanzó a correrse y la bala le dio en un brazo mientras que yo miraba hacia otra dirección como un cobarde.

_Where there is true love, there are no final goodbyes_


End file.
